La Leyenda De Brave Rick: Crónicas y Consecuencias
by Exelion
Summary: Precuela de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick". Twilight en su corta instancia en Ponyville tuvo muchos encuentros con el bosque Everfree y cada uno le fue dejando una semilla de curiosidad que se convertira en un proyecto importante. Sin embargo, sus resultados van más allá de lo esperado ¿Que les depara a las ponis este encuentro con seres de otro mundo?
1. Primeros pasos

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Y hoy despues de unos cuantos meses de haber terminado mi primer fanfic les traigo la precuela que está basada en el capitulo cuatro de "La Leyenda De Brave Rick" "El reporte final". Si alguien se quiere spoilear de lo que va a pasar en futuros capitulos puede pasar a dar un vistazo si gusta, pero no va a ser lo mismo cuando lo desarrolle más a fondo.**

**Tambien les cuento que no es necesario leer "La Leyenda De Brave Rick" primero para entender este, ya que, bueno, en orden cronologico este es el primero en la linea pero más adelante si será necesario leer el prologo, yo les voy a indicar la pauta.**

**Y para los nuevos lectores que vayan a, si Dios quiere, seguir la historia les digo que el fic está ubicado en la linea de tiempo canon hasta antes de la coronacion de Twilight (S3EP12) no obstante puede que tome ciertos elementos de la cuarta temporada si veo que es necesario.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo para que lean tranquilos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los párrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios**

* * *

Luego de un día lleno de actividades recreativas en la casa del poni anciano junto al lago, la noche vislumbró el cielo y una fogata llenaba de brillo aquellos rostros infantiles que ansiaban seguir escuchando la historia de aquel familiar suyo que era considerado una leyenda de Equestria.

Alineados uno al lado del otro esperaban con impaciencia a que su abuelo sacara el libro de su alforja para continuar con su relato.

—Veo que están muy impacientes pequeños, sus miradas me llegan a asustar —dijo con una risilla.  
—Por favor abuelo, queremos seguir escuchando la historia—rogó la potrilla con lentes.  
—¡Si! —exclamaron los demás.  
—Pero esta vez desde el principio —agregó el pequeño con aparatos en los dientes.  
—¡Si!  
—Veo que no me conviene hacerlos esperar ¿verdad? Entonces les voy a contar como comenzó todo —expresó abriendo el libro con tapa de cuero al principio sin saltarse ni una página.

**XXX**

Esa tarde de verano los pegasos tenían pronosticada una lluvia que humedeciera el suelo de la ciudad de Canterlot para aliviar un poco a los ponis del calor característico de la estación.

Las primeras gotas se hacían presentes y chocaban contra los vitrales del trono de las hermanas. Luna se encontraba en asuntos reales de suma importancia, pero Celestia estaba con un rostro de preocupación por una propuesta de su más leal alumna.

—Sólo piense en los beneficios que el estudio del bosque Everfree podría traernos princesa.

Twilight se veía convencida de sus palabras. La sola idea de poner al bosque más enigmático de Equestria bajo su lupa plagada de curiosidad era algo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Noches que utilizó para dibujar esas estadísticas y graficas tan coloridas como convincentes, y aprender un discurso oral, para presentar su idea a Celestia.

—Twilight, mi fiel alumna, nunca he dudado de tus capacidades para la investigación y demás, pero el bosque Everfree es un caudal de misterios sin resolver que deben tener sus razones para permanecer así durante sus miles de años de existencia. Ni siquiera mi querida hermana y yo nos atrevemos a volver-

Cortó la oración, pensando que no era el momento indicado para revelarle el secreto detrás de los elementos de la armonía.

Descubrir los elementos dentro del antiguo castillo de las hermanas, ser atacada por animales nunca antes vistos y saber que una cebra era capaz de vivir cómodamente en un lugar como ese despertaron cada fibra de curiosidad de la unicornio.

Había una especie de poder en ese lugar. Ella lo iba a descubrir.

Si Celestia le daba autorización.

—Pero te conozco, sé que si te digo que no, reformarás tu discurso y volverás ante mí con otro escrito para básicamente, plantear el mismo tema una y otra vez hasta que rendida te diga que si sólo para silenciar tu sed de conocimiento. Como si fueras un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche para convencer a su madre.

Los ojos de Twilight disparaban un brillo por las palabras de su mentora.

—Tienes mi permiso para hacer tu investigación, si necesitas equipo, personal o lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo —dijo Celestia con tono maternal.

Twilight, olvidando todos los protocolos, saltó y abrazó a Celestia. Cuando se retiraba del lugar, Celestia la detuvo.

—Una cosa más, es de suma importancia que el proyecto sea un secreto entre nosotras, tus amigas sólo se pueden enterar si no tienes elección, es el único requisito que se te impone.  
—No tiene de que preocuparse princesa pero… ¿Puedo tener ayuda de alguien para el proyecto?  
—Claro, seguro algunos de nuestros científicos se mostraran interesados en ayudarte-  
—No será necesario princesa, ya tengo a alguien en mente.

**XXX**

No había nadie más calificada para ayudar a Twilight en su proyecto "Energía Everfree" que la única cebra que, no sólo vivía allí, sino que también fabricaba pociones y elixires con las plantas. Su nivel era como el de un unicornio de gran nivel especializado. No era magia como tal, Twilight aprendió eso por las malas, pero eso no la descalificaba en absoluto.

—Twilight, que agradable sorpresa y eso que huelo es —dijo olfateando el agradable que emanaba de la alforja de la unicornio— ¿Pastel de cereza?  
—Lamento llegar sin avisar, pero necesito hablar contigo de un asunto serio.  
—¿Y qué estamos esperando? Pasa, seguro el pastel se está enfriando.

Luego de acomodarse y preparar una infusión de hierbas con agua caliente se sentaron en la mesa de madera tallada a casco para tener una interesante conversación.

—¿Y a que se debe tu visita pequeñita? —preguntó Zecora.  
—Pues, de hecho es muy simple, me gustaría que me ayudaras con un proyecto que tengo planeado hacer en el bosque Everfree —propuso dando un sorbo a su té.  
—¿Acaso hay una planta con asombrosa cualidad que haya despertado tu curiosidad? —inquirió degustando un pedazo de pastel.  
—En realidad quiero descubrir el misterio de porque el bosque funciona por sí mismo sin intervención de ningún tipo.

Zecora alzó una ceja, la respuesta la sorprendió un poco. Desviaba los ojos hacia los distintos objetos, libros y dibujos pegados a las paredes que adornaban su hogar. La mayoría traídos de su hogar natal y otros provenientes de aquí.

La cebra tenía un presentimiento. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que era una mala idea, pero quería saber la intención de la unicornio antes de tomar una decisión.

—Tus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa a decir verdad, ¿Tienes algún buen motivo para enfrentar esta adversidad? —preguntó Zecora dejando el plato vacio a un lado.  
—Claro, imagínate, si descubrimos los secretos del bosque Everfree podremos sacarle provecho, como evitar que los animales ataquen a los visitantes o incluso acelerar el proceso de creación de las plantas o ingredientes para tus pociones, podrías ayudar a muchos más ponis así. ¡Incluso podríamos crear nueva vida vegetal que ayude a curar enfermedades!

Su entusiasmo estaba por las nubes, de sólo imaginar los resultados que el experimento podría traerle.

—Twilight Sparkle mejor baja de esa nube y tomemos esta situación con la seriedad que se debe —dijo en tono serio para que Twilight razonara un momento.

Las palabras de Zecora hicieron que Twilight se tranquilizara y prestara atención.

—Tu entusiasmo es comprensivo pequeña poni pero hay algo que debes razonar, el bosque es un lugar singular y si alteras o perturbas su orden natural quien sabe que cosas malas puedan pasar —advirtió Zecora.  
—Pero no vamos a perturbar nada, es por eso que acudí a ti. Tú conoces el bosque como si fuera tu propia pezuña y eso puede ayudarme a evitar accidentes que tal vez Equestria después lamente. Además si las cosas salen bien no necesitaría arrancar o quitar nada del bosque, si pudiera extraer energía sin alterar el ambiente podría replicar el bosque en otro sitio para producir "Energía Everfree". He tomado los recaudos necesarios para esto ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Razonó la respuesta de Twilight por un momento. Su mirada se desviaba de un lado a otro como si buscara la solución en algún objeto que le diera una señal. Eso pasaba muy a menudo y a veces le advertía de sucesos malos.

Pero ahora simplemente las cosas estaban en silencio.

—Aun tengo mis dudas sobre esto, pero creo que podemos darle una oportunidad al respecto —respondió Zecora.  
—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —saltó y abrazó a Zecora por esa respuesta.

La mesa se tambaleó e hizo que las dos tazas se cayeran, derramando su contenido en el suelo.

—Ups, lo siento.  
—No tienes que disculparte, ahora ve a tu hogar y prepárate, mañana empezaremos con saberes básicos del bosque para comenzar tu investigación —dijo Zecora acompañando a Twilight hasta la puerta.  
—Está bien Zecora, nos vemos mañana.

Luego de perderla de vista cerró la puerta y clavó su mirada en el desorden que había provocado. Té y hierbas esparcidos por el suelo.

—Será mejor que traiga-

Y se detuvo en seco. Notó algo raro en las hierbas que cayeron al suelo y se apuró en traer una hoja de papel y un trozo delgado de carboncillo para dibujarlo y pegarlo en la pared.

Era la primera vez en su vida que algo así se le presentaba "por casualidad".

«Debo estar atenta a las señales que se me presentan» pensó.

**XXX**

El tiempo pasó rápido para la unicornio que ansiosa había preparado las cosas en el mismo instante que puso un casco en su casa/biblioteca del árbol con ayuda de su asistente Spike. Empacó lo necesario, su cuaderno de seguimiento, tinta, plumas y dos libros sobre el bosque Everfree.

Luego de una cena ligera se acostó temprano para estar descansada para dar comienzo a lo que sería la experiencia más… intensa que alguna vez haya imaginado.

Luego del desayuno y un trote medianamente veloz llegó nuevamente a la casa de Zecora. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que la atendiera.

—Buenos días Twilight, veo que vienes preparada para esta enseñanza. Pasa.  
—Permiso —dijo abriéndose paso por el hogar de la cebra—, veo que acomodaste el lugar, me gusta.

En verdad, la parte central del lugar estaba despejado y sólo había leña apilada con unas rocas alrededor.

—¿Estas lista para comenzar? —inquirió Zecora.  
—Claro, traje todo lo necesario para tomar nota, incluso tengo libros sobre el bosque Everfree que tal vez nos sea útil —respondió sacando sus materiales de estudio.  
—No será necesario, puedes dejar tus cosas en aquel armario —dijo secamente mientras cerraba las cortinas.

Algo dudosa obedeció la orden y dejó todo en el lugar indicado.

—No te preocupes Twilight, hay muchas maneras de dar una lección, ahora siéntate frente a la fogata y presta atención.

Twilight se sentó y Zecora cerró la última cortina dejando el lugar a oscuras. Ningún rayo de sol se filtraba a ese lugar.

Twilight se preguntó como haría Zecora para encender el fuego, pero un extraño y brillante polvo naranja que sostenía Zecora llamó su atención.

—Twilight Sparkle, tu deseas aprender cosas que van más allá de un simple saber.

Zecora arrojó el polvo naranja hacia arriba, este dio dos vueltas en círculos como si fuera un hada que dejaba su polvillo por su andar y cayó sobre la leña, encendiéndola en un segundo.

—No debes considerar al bosque como un simple objeto a estudiar, sino como un ente, un ser viviente.

Lanzó un polvo verdoso hacia arriba y luego de recorrer la sala cayó sobre el fuego, cambiando su color a un verde centellante.

Twilight permanecía estupefacta y asombrada al mismo tiempo.

—Un ser que puede ser capaz de traer vida y alegría.

Con unos gestos lentos y tranquilos hizo que del fuego surgiera una figura de un árbol, de sus ramas nacían flores y aves volaban a su alrededor.

—O desencadenar muerte y penuria.

Con movimientos rapidos el fugo cambió a su color original y de allí salieron unas figuras de ponis que corrían despavoridos por sus vidas mientras unas misteriosas garras los cazaban uno por uno. Unos gritos de dolor ponían el pelaje de Twilight de punta por lo atemorizante que resultaba.

Los ojos de Zecora brillaban de un color blanco.

—Ten eso en cuenta pequeña poni, al bosque debes respetar o este a todos nos destruirá.

Con dos choques de sus cascos hizo que las figuras volvieran al fuego y se extinguieran junto con este en un parpadeo, sumiendo el lugar en la oscuridad total nuevamente, a excepción de las cenizas que permanecían encendidas en la hoguera.

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe, iluminando repentinamente la casa de Zecora y obligando a Twilight a refregarse los ojos por el aumento de luz.

—¿Estás dispuesta a continuar luego de mi advertencia escuchar? —preguntó Zecora.

Con una extraña mezcla de miedo y seguridad vio a Zecora a los ojos respondió:

—Voy a continuar con mi investigación.  
—Bien, entonces por lo básico tendremos que comenzar, la flora del bosque será lo primero a estudiar —dijo trayendo unas cuantas muestras de plantas, raíces e ilustraciones.  
—¿Zecora, aprenderé algo de alquimia?  
—¿Alqui-que?  
—Alquimia.

Zecora no parecía comprender muy bien a lo que se refirió.

—La alquimia es a lo que tú te dedicas, la preparación de pociones y elixires con distintos elementos.  
—¿Así lo llaman ustedes?  
—Sí, te pondré un ejemplo, tú tienes una poción que hizo crecer el diente de Apple Bloom aquella vez que te visitó, pues eso también lo pueden hacer los dentistas unicornios con algo de experiencia. La alquimia es eso, una manera diferente de hacer magia con resultados iguales o idénticos donde no se necesita ser unicornio. Lo malo de la alquimia es que es una profesión que muy pocos ponis deciden seguir ya que los materiales de las pocas recetas de alquimia existentes son difíciles de conseguir. Pero con el bosque Everfree se pueden hacer nuevas recetas de usos prácticos, como las que tú haces. Ese es otro beneficio que podemos sacar de esto.

—Tal parece que en la parte de enseñar te me estás por adelantar —dijo Zecora con una risilla.  
—Perdón por eso, es que estoy muy entusiasmada con los resultados que podemos obtener que por poco olvido quien está enseñando a quien —sonrió apenada.

**XXX**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Twilight y Zecora entablaron la parte teórica del proyecto. Durante ese tiempo Twilight aprendió sobre la flora de todo el bosque, desde la planta más pequeña hasta el árbol más grande.

Era hora de pasar a la práctica del asunto.

Con un mapa, su cuaderno de notas junto con su tintero y pluma, una botella de agua y un aparato para medir magia la unicornio se aventuró al bosque para recabar los primeros datos de su investigación. Averiguar donde se concentraban los principales flujos de magia del bosque.

Aunque no todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

—Esta cosa parece que no funciona aquí…

Para corroborar que el aparato funcionaba se lo acercó cuidadosamente a su cuerno provocando que la aguja de este girara al opuesto extremo que indicaba un constante flujo de magia por parte del objeto.

—Tal vez esto sólo funcione con seres… digo, con ponis. Debe haber otra manera de saber si estos árboles poseen magia… mejor lo anoto antes de que se me olvide.

Mientras escribía sus primeras notas un destello lejano llamó su atención. Trotó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el punto donde creía haber visto la luz, encontrándose con un extraño ser que nunca había visto.

—Hola, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Twilight.

El misterioso poni se tensó al escuchar la voz de Twilight. Giró rápidamente para asegurarse de que lo que estaba escuchando no era un sueño.

Pudo verlo más claramente, unicornio, pelaje color gris oscuro, ojos verdes con poco brillo, melena y cola despeinados de un azul claro mas no celeste y una capa negra con cuello que cubría su cuerpo y ocultaba su cutie mark y cola.

Por su estado parecía haber despertado de un largo letargo.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —volvió a preguntar pensando que era tímido como Fluttershy.

Con una voz suave y grave respondió la primera pregunta.

—Soy Doom Prophet.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Me sentí raro volviendo a retomar este universo el cual he expandido más desde la ultima vez que me leyeron, espero que todo salga como lo tengo planeado.**

**Aquí iría la seccion de responder reviews, pero como es el primer episodio entonces no hay ¬¬**

**Recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, cualquier duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Nos vemos, se despide, Exelion.**


	2. El poni profeta

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo del fanfic.**

**Los saludos nuevamente mis queridos lectores con otro capitulo de la precuela de la saga de la leyenda. Ha pasado algun tiempo desde mi ultima actualizacion a causa de los examenes de la universidad y toda la onda de siempre, pero como dicen por ahí mejor tarde que nunca.**

**En este capitulo nos involucraremos con Doom y seguiremos de cerca el proyecto energia Everfree con algun que otro momento de tension.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los parrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

—Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle.

Le dijo sonriente. El unicornio parecía sorprendido de escuchar su propia voz.

—¿Y…? ¿De dónde eres? —inquirió tratando de llevar la conversación a algún lado.  
—De un lugar muy distante —respondió Doom.  
—¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque?  
—Digamos que regresé para cumplir un cometido en Ponyville.

Doom quería mantenerse distante de Twilight y eso no pasó desapercibido para la unicornio que, para sus adentros, se estaba cansando de esto. Nunca conoció a alguien tan misterioso.

—¿Y tienes a donde quedarte? Si quieres puedes hospedarte en mi casa hasta que termines eso… a lo que viniste.

Analizó la propuesta por un segundo.

—Estaría agradecido de poder hospedarme en tu biblioteca del árbol señorita Twilight.  
—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una biblioteca con forma de árbol?

Había metido la pata, definitivamente necesitaba más práctica.

—La carta que me enviaron tiene una foto postal de su biblioteca, es por eso —se excusó.

Convencida de la respuesta otorgada por el unicornio misterioso, dejó sus sospechas de lado.

—Necesito decirle algo a una amiga antes de ir a casa ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
—No hay problema.

Twilight aun sostenía con su magia aquel aparato para medir la corriente mágica que parecía no funcionar con los arboles del bosque.

De vez en cuando hablaba sola en débiles susurros, armando hipótesis sobre cómo solucionar el problema.

Doom caminaba en silencio, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo de suma importancia. Esos momentos donde sólo se escuchaban el sonido de sus caminares eran una bendición para él.

Su verdadera identidad debía permanecer oculta.

Tan absorto estaba que no esquivó esa rama baja que enganchó su capa y detuvo su andar. Con algo de fastidio tiró de ella para liberarse haciendo que se desgarrara, quedando un pedazo colgado allí.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Zecora. La unicornio violeta tocó la puerta y esperó a que la cebra atendiera.

—Te va a agradar Zecora, es una gran amiga —dijo Twilight para sacar conversación.

Pero él no le seguía la corriente.

—Twilight Sparkle, que sorpresa tu pronto regresar, esperaba a la tarde tu llegar.  
—No pude continuar con la investigación porque el equipo que tengo no lee las corrientes mágicas de los arboles. ¿Tienes alguna raíz que pueda usar para modificar mi aparato?  
—Sucede algo curioso cuando una raíz extraes de los arboles.

Los tres caminaron hacía un árbol cercano.

«Con que… eso se prendió fuego…» pensó Doom mientras acompañaba a las yeguas.

—Pon algo de tu magia aquí y verás como el corte la hará extinguir.

Twilight cubrió la raíz con su magia y Zecora la cortó justo por la mitad. La magia de la parte separada del árbol se desvaneció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar y el resto de la magia permanecía activa.

—Entonces… ¿Si cortó la raíz pierden la supuesta magia que tienen?

Zecora asintió.

Twilight llevó uno de sus cascos al mentón para pensar una solución.

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamó— Mañana traeré lo necesario para hacer un trabajo de campo, así podré estudiar las raíces sin necesidad de cortarlas.  
—¿Y quién es tu nuevo amigo que trajiste contigo? —preguntó Zecora al percatarse de Doom.  
—Lo siento —dijo con una risilla—, no me percaté de él porque es algo callado. Doom Prophet ella es Zecora.

Acercaron sus cascos para estrecharlos en señal de saludo. Pero el mero contacto hizo que Zecora sintiera un escalofrió en toda su columna. Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas durante el saludo y pudo percibir misterio en los ojos de Doom. Nada más que misterio. Algo que ocultar.

—Un placer Zecora —dijo Doom.  
—Lo mismo digo, amigo.  
—Bien, llevaré a Doom a dar un paseo por Ponyville, nos vemos mañana Zecora.  
—Adiós Twilight, adiós Doom.

Luego de perderlos de vista agarró la raíz cortada para utilizarla en una de sus pociones. Estaba por ingresar a su casa cuando una brisa llamó su atención, una nueva señal. El viento arrancó el pedazo de capa negra de Doom de la rama y lo dirigió hasta los cascos de Zecora.

Esta lo olisqueo un momento antes de agarrarlo con su boca y llevarlo adentro. Con un clavo lo colgó en la pared al lado de su figura con hierbas de té.

«¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?».

Su andar por Ponyville fue silencioso excepto por algún que otro comentario que Twilight hacía sobre el pueblo o preguntaba sobre la vida de Doom en vano, el unicornio no cedía terreno para contarle algo de su vida. Y lo que era peor, parecía que su mente divagaba entre los ponis y los edificios como si tratara de reconocer cada cosa luego de muchos años de no haber estado allí.

Nostalgia, esa es la palabra correcta.

«Todo es tan colorido, alegre e inocente…».

—¡Hola!

Despertó de su nube y vio a una poni rosa saludarlo con mucha energía. Dando brincos en el lugar.

—Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué llevas una capa negra? ¿Por qué no la cambias por una nueva? ¿Tienes alguna cicatriz que te de vergüenza? ¿Llevas algún pastelillo allí adentro? ¿Un cañón de fiestas?  
—Pinkie, Pinkie, tranquila. El no es nuevo en el pueblo, ya estuvo aquí un par de veces —dijo Twilight.

Pinkie miró a Doom con cierta sospecha. Nunca se le escapaba un poni de su interminable lista mental de amigos. Incluso recordaba aquella planta rodadora que estuvo de paso un día que el pueblo parecía desierto.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo en cada pequeño detalle que le hiciera despertar alguna pista de su mera existencia en el pasado.

Doom permanecia neutral ante el acoso de Pinkie, pero Twilight sentía la incomodidad en su lugar.

—No importa —concluyó Pinkie—, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora y eso es motivo suficiente para hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué dices?!

Cuando Doom estaba por abrir la boca siquiera Pinkie lo interrumpió.

—¡Pero en caso de que aceptes ya estoy retrasada para enviar las invitaciones, hacer el pastel y…y… nos vemos más tarde!

Los unicornios observaron a Pinkie alejarse pudiendo distinguir una mancha rosa solamente.

—Parece que ya tienes compromiso para esta noche —dijo Twilight sonriente retomando el paso.  
—No voy a ir —sentenció.  
—No tienes opción —respondió.

Se quedó callado una vez más al recordar cómo era Pinkie en ese sentido. Definitivamente no iba a librarse de esa fiesta.

Pero eso no significa que deba disfrutarla.

—Llegamos, siéntete cómodo. Espera a conocer a mis amigas, seguro les caerás bien, es especial a Fluttershy, también es algo callada y-

Twilight vio como Doom sentía los fríos libros con su casco, hojeándolos e inhalando profundamente para captar ese aroma único lleno de conocimiento. Para su mala suerte, su mente solamente recordaba aquel olor invasivo compuesto de libros y madera quemados.

Despertó de su trance al sentir el trote de Twilight quien se acercaba lentamente.

—Ven, te mostrare tu habitación y podrás descansar si así lo deseas.

Doom aceptó y se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes.

Una vez que Twilight lo dejó a solas, se desató la capa, la colgó en el perchero de la esquina y se acostó en la cama de una plaza.

Muy dentro de él sabía que este circo de sensaciones conocidas recién comenzaba pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si eso significaba el éxito en su misión.

Cerró sus ojos y se aferró a los brazos de Morfeo.

**XXX**

El proyecto mostró un gran avance con el transcurrir de los días. Twilight pasaba las tardes en el bosque rediseñando el aparato para que captara la magia de los arboles del bosque. Su estación de trabajo al aire libre estaba ubicado en ese espacio circular libre de arboles, allí llevó su mesa desplegable, su diario de investigación, que hasta ese momento estaba lleno de anotaciones, hojas sueltas, gráficos y demás, su set de química y un pizarrón, también lleno de anotaciones.

Con mucha delicadeza Twilight usaba un destornillador para darle los últimos ajustes a su aparato para medir magia que, con algo de suerte, traerían los primeros resultados a su investigación. Sean buenos o malos.

Pero algo en su cabeza la distraía y la hacía sentir incomoda, eso era los mensajes tallados en los arboles que fue encontrando con el pasar de los días. Cada uno era una amenaza o una advertencia que apuntaban hacia un suceso futuro. Lo que más hormigueaba en su cabeza era el hecho de encontrar los mensajes cerca de su lugar de trabajo o en los caminos que ella recorría a diario, como si el responsable conociera su rutina de pies a cabeza.

Pero Twilight ya tenía un plan de contingencia para ello.

—Creo que… terminé —dijo alzando el medidor de magia modificado.  
—Esas son buenas noticias, parece que en la mecánica tienes pericia —dijo Zecora apareciendo con limonada.  
—Gracias, me llevó tiempo pero creo que ya podemos empezar.  
—¿Y cómo funciona exactamente?

Para responderle posicionó el medidor en una de las raíces y con mucha delicadeza enrolló la misma en la punta del medidor, luego lo dejó reposar en el suelo.

—Tu dijiste que el bosque era un ente que puede sentir, como todo ser vivo. Basada en eso analicé varias plantas para encontrar algún componente base y aplicar eso al medidor para hacerlo más "amigable". Ahora que uní la raíz con el medidor sólo resta esperar alguna respuesta.

Mientras acomodaba los papeles en sus respectivas carpetas vio el reloj en la esquina de la mesa y se apresuró a guardar todo en su alforja a gran velocidad.

—¡Ya es tarde, debo apresurarme para juntarme con Fluttershy!

Guardó todo y bebió la limonada de Zecora velozmente.

—¡Gracias por la limonada Zecora, debo irme!  
—Que tengas suerte mi pequeña poni.

Se arregló la melena lo mejor que pudo y tocó la puerta de madera del hogar de Fluttershy.

—Espera un momento Ángel, mami va a atender la puerta —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.  
—Oh hola Twilight, pasa, le estaba dando un baño a todos los animalitos y ahora era el turno de mi conejito Ángel, le encantan los baños de burbuja.  
—Gracias por recibirme Fluttershy, necesito que me hagas un favor por un pequeño problema que tuve.  
—Por Celestia… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó angustiada.  
—Claro, no es nada de qué preocuparse, creo, en fin, necesito que me prestes a unos cuantos de tus animales nocturnos para una operación de vigilancia.  
—¿Operación de vigilancia? Twilight, si no es mucha molestia que pregunte, ¿Qué es esa operación de vigilancia?

Fluttershy aun tenía temor por sus animales desde ese espectáculo de magia que Twilight hizo con ellos luego del regreso de Trixie. Aunque esta petición sonaba menos arriesgada.

—Zecora tiene unos problemas nocturnos con un poni que roba sus cosas y necesitamos unos cuantos de tus animales para vigilar los alrededores de su casa.

Twilight odiaba mentirles a sus amigas pero le era fiel a su palabra de mantener todo en secreto. Esperaba algún día poder decirles a todas la verdad.

—Oh, en ese caso creo que tengo unos cuantos búhos y murciélagos que pueden ayudarte.  
—Excelente, ¿Puedes llevarlos a mi casa antes del anochecer para explicarles el plan de vigilancia?  
—Seguro Twilight, nos veremos a la noche —dijo Twilight retirándose del lugar.

Fluttershy regresó a la bañera donde Ángel esperaba impaciente con sus pequeñas patitas cruzadas y golpeteando el suelo cubriendo sus orejas y cintura con unas toallas hechas a medida para él.

—Ahora si conejito —expresó Fluttershy abriendo el agua caliente—, traje las burbujas de la tienda para tu baño especial.

Después de todo si era un conejo consentido.

Más tarde esa noche, Fluttershy se hizo presente en la casa de Twilight con cuatro de sus búhos de cara blanca y cuatro murciélagos listos para hacer lo que la unicornio encomendara.

—Bien Fluttershy, aquí tienes. Escribí esto para que se lo comuniques a ellos —dijo levitando una hoja de papel en frente suyo.  
—Oh, uhm… Tengo una misión especial para ustedes mis animalitos —empezó a recitar el mensaje de Twilight—. Requiero su habilidad en la nocturnidad para vigilar los alrededores de la casa de la cebra Zecora y las posibles rutas que el ladrón toma para llegar hasta allí. Se distribuirán de acuerdo a este mapa.

Twilight desplegó un mapa de la sección del bosque de interés que tenía muchas equis en él.

—Irán a cada uno de los puntos y tomaran posición vigilantes del cielo y la tierra según disponibilidad. Owlowiscious será el líder de la operación, si notan algo sospechoso primero se lo comunican a él y luego a Zecora ¿Preguntas? —finalizó con voz tierna.

Twilight esperaba que usara un tono más firme para dar órdenes, pero no importaba si el mensaje les era claro.

Los animales negaron con la cabeza. Spike les abrió la ventana y todos salieron volando incluyendo Owlowiscious.

Luego de presenciar el despliegue de los animales Twilight le propuso a Fluttershy quedarse a cenar en agradecimiento por su colaboración.

Spike preparó una apetecible tarta de choclo y queso y se dispusieron a comer.

La conversación era fluida sobre muchos temas de la vida cotidiana de ambas yeguas, con algún que otro comentario de Spike al respecto.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Doom? —preguntó Fluttershy.  
—Igual que siempre, desde que lo conocí es muy distante con nosotros. Ayuda con algunas tareas de la casa pero luego sale por horas y no lo vemos hasta la noche. Incluso hay noches en las que sale a hurtadillas —respondió con un suspiro.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—No lo sé, siento que oculta algo. Algo malo… es tan misterioso —dijo revolviendo su comida con el tenedor tratando de olvidar ese presentimiento.  
—Twilight creo que haces demasiado lio por algo insignificante, digo, el sujeto debe tener una vida con problemas o algo así y seguramente no quiere involucrarnos —dijo Spike devorando el ultimo gran pedazo de tarta—. Además, sin él aquí puedo comer su porción, sería un desperdicio no hacerlo —expresó con la boca llena.  
—¡Spike! —reprendió Twilight.

Fluttershy rio entre dientes por la cómica situación que desvió el foco sobre Doom y su extraño comportamiento.

**XXX**

La madrugada era tranquila en todos lados, excepto en el bosque.

Una figura desconocida se movía sigilosa de árbol en árbol, mirando a todos lados asegurando que nadie lo siguiera. Llegó hasta el árbol deseado y sacó un cuchillo, con su magia comenzó a tallar lentamente un mensaje corto, claro y conciso.

_"__Aléjate del bosque Everfree"_

Desde hace algún tiempo el poni sospechoso también ingresó al área de trabajo de Twilight y cortó varias de las raíces que eran utilizadas en los experimentos. Y si había tiempo también destruía los medidores.

Nunca había testigos de lo ocurrido, excepto esa noche.

Un búho de cara blanca observó detenidamente como el poni misterioso, luego de romper uno de los medidores, se le quedó mirando por un rato.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un búho… coincidentemente donde realizaba sus fechorías.

Sin más tiempo que perder el búho emprendió vuelo, alejándose del lugar para dar aviso a Owlowiscious quien lo esperaba en la entrada del bosque y luego regresar para alertar a Zecora.

La figura misteriosa sólo observó al ave alejarse del lugar, pero para no arriesgarse guardó su cuchillo y decidió terminar su tarea un poco antes.

Twilight se encontraba soñando algo peculiar, que era coronada princesa de Equestria, con un hermoso vestido, sus amigas a su lado y un par de gloriosas alas que se alzaban a sus anchas sobre el balcón del castillo y cientos de ponis que alentaban con aplausos y gritos desde los jardines.

Un sueño confuso en realidad, y tan cercano como si fuera a ocurrir el día de mañana.

Un sueño… que fue interrumpido por el toqueteo de unas garras que pellizcaban sus mejillas.

Pesadamente abrió sus ojos para descubrir que su búho mascota intentaba comunicarle un mensaje. Se refregó los ojos y bostezó.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? —preguntó cansada.

El búho le respondió con dos de sus sonidos característicos.

—¿Encontraron a alguien?

Esta vez respondió con uno sólo.

—¡¿Que mis medidores que?!

Y de un salto salió de su cama y se teletranportó fuera de la biblioteca emprendiendo una carrera para llegar allí lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar encontró a Zecora esperándola en la entrada del bosque.

—No hay tiempo para formalidades, debemos evitar que el poni escape —dijo Zecora.

Y ambas comenzaron a perseguir al poni responsable de sabotaje por las inmediaciones del bosque, teniendo la ventaja de conocer el terreno para poder tomar un atajo y acorralarlo.

Al minuto los pasos del poni se hacían cada vez más audibles y cercanos al igual que el crujir de las ramas que pisaba y las piedras que pateaba. Giraba a un lado y hacia el otro para perder a sus cazadoras que lo perseguían como si fuera una presa indefensa.

Estaban tan cerca de agarrarlo, pero vestía una prenda que les dificultaba poder distinguir algún rasgo que les ayudara a identificar a su prófugo.

Un grupo de arboles era el fin del camino para el misterioso poni, cada paso que daba se acercaba más a ser acorralado.

—¡Ya está, lo tenemos acorralado! —exclamó Twilight victoriosa.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sujeto misterioso desapareció de su vista sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera uno mágico como para decir que utilizó un hechizo para irse lejos. El sonido de sus pisadas se silenció segundos después de perderle de vista.

Se detuvieron mientras recobraban el aliento y se recuperaban de la fatiga por la corrida, y si tenían suerte tal vez escucharían algún sonido que les ayudara a iniciar una nueva persecución. Pero nada.

Llena de ira, Twilight golpeó un par de veces el suelo con su casco y exclamó:

—¡¿Cómo es posible que se escapara?!

Zecora apoyó su casco en el hombro de la unicornio en forma de apoyo junto con una sonrisa comprensiva que Twilight aceptó con el mismo gesto.

Hasta que se acordó lo del sabotaje.

Con un chispazo de su cuerno se transportaron hacia el lugar de trabajo, donde confirmaron la destrucción parcial de su investigación. La buena noticia era que el resultado más importante en estos tres meses de investigación estaba comprobado.

El bosque tenía magia propia además de estar conectado entre sí.

**XXX**

El incidente retrasó una fase del proyecto pero era posible remediarlo.

Pasaron dos meses luego de ese acontecimiento y el proyecto se recuperó por completo.

Ahora Twilight investigaba los lugares del bosque Everfree para determinar qué zonas tenían mayores concentraciones de magia o si todo el bosque tenía la misma cantidad de flujo mágico constante y sin cambios. Era un trabajo mucho más extenso que estar moviéndose de un lado a otro en una mesa de trabajo y por lo tanto, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la biblioteca.

Spike fue el primero en notarlo, la ausencia de Twilight provocaba una reducción significativa en su tiempo libre ya que debía cumplir con el rol de bibliotecario además de sus otros quehaceres. Daba gracias a Celestia que Doom fuera ordenado y servicial el poco tiempo que pasaba en su habitación.

Luego fueron sus amigas, quienes de vez en cuando iban a la biblioteca a pedirle un libro en especifico o simplemente a saludar. Pero estaba claro que durante el día ella no se encontraba, excepto los domingos.

Y fue en una de esas visitas fallidas que Rainbow propuso investigar el paradero de la investigadora, todas aceptaron.

Un mes después la confrontaron. Un domingo.

Twilight preparaba un baño de burbujas para relajarse por toda esa ardua semana de trabajo recorriendo el bosque de pies a cabeza.

Reguló el agua caliente con la fría y preparó las sales, velas aromáticas y el tocadiscos con su música instrumental favorita. Estaba por sacarse la bata morada de baño cuando el toque de la puerta interrumpió su ritual de preparación.

Con un suspiro de resignación salió del baño y fue a atender a las visitantes.

—Hola chicas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí? —preguntó Twilight a sus cinco mejores amigas.  
—Terroncito tenemos que hablar —expresó Applejack sin rodeos.  
—Está bien… pasen.

Una vez acomodadas en la biblioteca iniciaron la conversación con una pregunta.

—Twilight, querida ¿Nos estas ocultando algo? —inquirió Rarity.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Nos referimos a que, todos los días sales de tu casa muy temprano a la mañana-  
—Es que estoy haciendo unos trámites —se justificó.  
—¿A si? ¿Y dime que tramites se hacen en el bosque Everfree? —preguntó acusadoramente Rainbow.

Twilight comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

—Unos en los que Zecora me ha estado ayudando —explayó.

Fluttershy se asustó por la tensión que la discusión generaba y se ocultó detrás de su melena, guardándose para sí misma la información que sus animalitos habían recabado para ella.

Pero un codazo repentino de Rainbow hizo que, con algo de miedo, dijera lo que sabía.

—Este… yo… mis animalitos… mis animalitos me contaron que te ven recorrer todo el bosque inspeccionando cada una de esas cosas brillantes atadas a las raíces y tomando notas.  
—Está bien, está bien, estoy investigando la flora del bosque con ayuda de Zecora —mintió.  
—Y nos sigues mintiendo, ¡Vamos Twilight, escúpelo! —dijo Rainbow agresivamente.  
—¡Basta las dos! —gritó Pinkie Pie—, es más que obvio que ese "Energía Everfree" debe ser una planificación para una súper mega ultra fantástica fiesta en el bosque Everfree ¿O no Twilight?

La unicornio se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del proyecto salir de Pinkie. No esperaba que sus amigas supieran tanto del asunto. Aunque en retrospectiva, debió sospechar cuando vio esa nube con cola de arcoíris seguirla casualmente desde el aire.

Para rematar y acorralar a Twilight, Applejack sacó de su sombrero el cuaderno de seguimiento y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Podemos seguir con esto todo el día si quieres, pero sabemos que algo ocurre y nos lo estás ocultando caramelo. Si algo malo está sucediendo queremos ayudarte aunque lo creas peligroso, confía en nosotras.

Y vio en los ojos de todas sus amigas una chispa de confianza que la alivió de un momento a otro. Recordando las palabras de Celestia está tomó una gran bocanada de aire y les contó todo. Desde su audiencia con la princesa hasta sus últimos avances en la investigación.

Todas prestaron atención a las palabras de Twilight, excepto Rainbow que se quedó dormida a la mitad y Pinkie que aprovechó el momento para jugarle una broma.

—Vaya… entonces lo que me dijeron debe ser una sucia mentira —dijo Applejack.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Twilight.  
—Bueno, cuando empezamos a investigar no sabíamos por donde comenzar, hasta que un día fui a entregar un cargamento de sidra extra fuerte al bar de Ponyville y me llegó el rumor que tu proyecto era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.  
—Pero eso es imposible, nadie a parte de ustedes y Zecora lo saben, ¿Quién pudo ir con el chisme?  
—Pues, el cantinero me dijo que un sujeto misterioso encapuchado entró al bar y luego de unas cuantas copas subió al escenario karaoke y profetizó su mensaje de destrucción. Desde ese momento nos pusimos de acuerdo y te seguimos para confirmar todo lo que escuché.  
—Piensa Twilight, ¿No han estado pasado cosas raras mientras investigabas? Tiene que haber alguien que las haya causado, tal vez alguien que hayas conocido recientemente —trató de razonar Rarity.

Y Twilight sólo tenía a un poni en mente.

—Doom, ¿Puedes bajar un momento? Hay algo que debo preguntarte.

El aludido bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con cuatro ponis que lo miraban acusadoramente, una Pinkie que trataba de contenerse la risa por su broma y una Rainbow que fue despertada por Applejack gracias a un golpe de su sombrero.

—Me llegaron rumores de que estuviste en el bar karaoke de Ponyville esparciendo falsos rumores sobre mi proyecto secreto ¿Es cierto? Y en caso de que sea cierto ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Permaneció con una mirada neutral y sereno sin verse afectado por la presión de revelar su verdadera identidad y propósito.

—Lo sé porque… yo vengo de un futuro no muy lejano, en donde ese proyecto que llevas a cabo será el inicio de una gran tragedia poni como nunca antes se había visto.  
—¿Acaso te comiste una manzana en mal estado vaquero? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Nada de eso Applejack, solamente quiero evitar un gran desastre pero no les quise decir nada desde un principio para evitar conflictos, así que idee otras maneras de transmitir mi mensaje.  
—¿Otras maneras…?

Y los recuerdos de los mensajes tallados en los arboles, los medidores saboteados y la posterior persecución llegaron a su mente como una revelación.

—Entonces fuiste tú el que dejó esos mensajes y saboteó mis medidores, retrasaste el proyecto, espero que estés contento —reprendió Twilight.  
—No lo estaré hasta que te hayas olvidado del proyecto, el bienestar de Equestria y de cientos de inocentes dependen de ti. Por favor Twilight.  
—Vete…—sentenció la unicornio lavanda— vete de mi casa… vete de Ponyville y no regreses… si yo o algunas de mis amigas te vemos merodeando por aquí llamaremos a las princesas y será tu fin.

Doom agachó la cabeza, resignado ante la insistencia de los elementos en no creerle. Levantó su mirada y dijo:

—Aun no he fallado, voy a encontrar la manera de salvar el futuro, aunque tenga que recurrir a otros métodos. Hablando de eso…

Con su magia sacó un cuchillo de su capa. Alertada por su movimiento, Rainbow se precipitó sobre él pensando que iba a acuchillar a una de sus amigas y logró desarmarlo con un rápido golpe al arma blanca. El cuchillo quedó clavado en la pared.

Estaba por darle otro golpe en el rostro cuando sin previo aviso, un gran destello cegador salió de su cuerno y ofuscó la visión de todas las presentes quedando acostadas en el suelo con los cascos sobre sus ojos cerrados y quejándose.

Doom aprovechó para salir por la puerta dispuesto a alejarse del lugar, no sin antes advertir:

—No es lo último que verán de mí.

Luego de diez minutos sin poder ver, las mane seis volvieron a la normalidad sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Era verdad la profecía de ese extraño poni?

—Por las alas de los murciélagos de la fruta, se nos escapó —refunfuñó Applejack.  
—Ya tendremos tiempo de atraparlo, no se puede esconder en un pueblo tan pequeño como Ponyville ¿Cierto? No es que pueda hacerse invisible o nada parecido —dijo Rainbow.

«Eso es lo tú crees» pensó Twilight.

—¿Y ahora que harás Twilight? Sus palabras parecían sinceras… y me asusta —dijo Fluttershy temblando.  
—No hay nada que temer Fluttershy, yo estoy encargada del proyecto y me voy a extra asegurar de que nada malo pase, lo prometo.  
—Y pensar que hice una fiesta en su honor, tendrá que devolver todos los regalos —expresó Pinkie Pie.

Las demás rodaron los ojos.

—Bueno, este fue un día lleno de revelaciones, tengo que volver a la granja.  
—Yo tengo que retirar a opal de su baño mensual en la casa de Fluttershy.  
—Yo tengo que ayudar a los Cakes con un pedido muy grande y creo que Dashie tiene que ir a su casa a darse un baño —dijo Pinkie.  
—¿Por qué tendría que ir a bañarme?

Pinkie trataba de contener su risa mientras señalaba el flanco de la pegaso.

Rainbow se sorprendió al ver que ya no tenía cutie mark. Fulminó con la mirada a Pinkie quien explotaba de risa en el suelo con un marcador del mismo color de pelaje que Rainbow. Las demás también se reían moderadamente.

—¡Me las pagarás Pinkie! —exclamó el costado en blanco escapando de allí por la ventana.

Las demás se despidieron y la casa nuevamente quedó en silencio ya que Spike estaba tomando una merecida siesta luego de otra semana llena de responsabilidades.

Sacó el cuchillo de la pared y notó que era uno de los utensilios de cocina faltantes de la lista de objetos perdidos.

«Él me lo robó para escribir esos mensajes, debí haberme dado cuenta antes» pensó.

Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado y tarareando una canción volvió al piso de arriba para tomarse su baño de burbujas.

Doom había dejado una semilla de duda en Twilight que nunca sería capaz de remover. Al menos, no ahora.

**XXX**

Habían pasado dos semanas luego del incidente con Doom y las cosas parecían estar bien. No hubo rastros del profeta por ninguna parte y el proyecto seguía su curso natural.

Zecora preparaba su caldero para otro día de pedidos de pociones para los habitantes de Ponyville. Twilight le comunicó lo sucedido con Doom tan pronto fue posible y admitió que presentía haber sentido un aura extraña en aquel unicornio.

Encendió la leña y abrió sus ventanas para ventilar el lugar, pero una ráfaga de viento entró en su casa y revolvió varios papeles y hojas sueltas. Mientras Zecora se encargaba de acomodar todo, el viento desprendió de su clavo ese pedazo de capa negra de Doom y este flotó hasta las llamas vivas. Luego un par de cenizas salieron de allí y saltaron hasta el dibujo con hojas de té de Zecora, provocando que empezara a consumirse.

La cebra se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y con un trapo lo sofocó. Al analizar el resultado más detenidamente un escalofrio recorrio todo el cuerpo de la cebra, sin dudarlo salió corriendo a su casa con destino a Ponyville donde su presentimiento nuevamente le advertía que "algo" estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y no se equivocaba.

En el pueblo todo parecía tranquilo para Twilight quien se encontraba leyendo en el balcón.

—Oye Twilight, aquí tienes los otros libros que pediste —dijo Spike dejando un par de libros a su lado.  
—Gracias Spike, ahora si no te molesta podrías-

Pero su pedido fue interrumpido por Rainbow quien caía del cielo estrepitosamente, retumbando sobre todo el balcón.

—¡Chico, tiene que venir ahora! —exclamó Rainbow.  
—Claro, ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Twilight.  
—¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! —dijo cargando a ambos y dejándolos en el suelo— ¡Síganme!

Spike se montó en el lomo de Twilight y emprendieron una carrera siguiendo el rastro de arcoíris de la pegaso para llegar al fondo del asunto.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar pudieron divisar a un tumulto de ponis que observaban a otro encima de un escenario improvisado. O mejor dicho, encima de una caja de madera para ganar algo de altura y atención.

Al llegar todas las miradas se desviaron hacía Twilight. Todas miradas de enojo y sospecha.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

Y eso bastó para que algunos de los espectadores le gritaran traidora, mentirosa, entre otras palabras hirientes a Twilight quien atónita presenciaba el ataque de sus vecinos y amigos. Spike permaneció abrazado a su lado.

Rainbow no se quedó atrás para abrir el hocico y responder, de mala manera, a todos aquellos ponis que se atrevían a meterse con Twilight.

Otra parte de la multitud la defendía junto con la pegaso y el resto permanecía expectante.

Al tiempo el resto de los elementos se hizo presente para apoyar a Twilight, pero antes de que comenzara una gresca, Doom se alzó con voz enérgica ante todos.

—¡Alto!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Con una seña hizo que la multitud se hiciera a un lado para encontrarse cara a cara con los elementos.

—De verdad lamento el alboroto pero les dije que haría todo lo necesario para detener ese proyecto — dijo Doom.  
—Doom, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿Poner a todo el pueblo en mi contra? —preguntó Twilight aún atónita por todas las acusaciones.  
—En efecto, si no pude convencerlas a ustedes era hora de recurrir a la mayoría y preguntar qué les parecía que la alumna de la princesa Celestia esté trabajando para traer la destrucción a Equestria.  
—¡Ahora verás gusano! —exclamó Rainbow lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

Pero esta vez un par de ponis fortachones la taclearon en el aire y la sujetaron con cuerdas para evitar su agresividad.

—Entonces ¿Que decides Twilight Sparkle? —inquirió fijando su mirada en los ojos de la unicornio.

Twilight miró a todos lados buscando la respuesta en los ponis a su alrededor. Pero cada mirada era distinta y ninguna le daba esa sensación de seguridad que sintió aquel día. Ni siquiera sus amigas, quienes con su mirar le daban a entender que "es una decisión que debes tomar sola".

Estaba realmente sola en esto.

—Yo… yo…—volvió a mirar alrededor—seguiré con este proyecto. Y no es peligroso en absoluto. No crean en las mentiras de este charlatán, sólo es un falso profeta.  
—¿Y por qué mantenías todo el proyecto en secreto? ¿Para lavarte los cascos si algo sale mal? —preguntó un poni de la multitud.  
—Es para no ilusionarlos con resultados demasiados fantasiosos si llegara a fallar, odiaría decepcionarlos a todos ustedes… tienen que creerme —dijo en voz baja sin ganas de seguir discutiendo realmente.

Los demás ponis se compadecieron de ella.

—¿Entonces vas a seguir con esto? —preguntó Doom.

Twilight asintió decidida. Sus amigas sonrieron al ver la determinación de la unicornio.

—Está bien… si es tu palabra final…—caminó nuevamente hasta la caja de madera y se subió en ella— ¡Esta es la respuesta final del elemento de la magia, aun después de mis advertencias ella prefiere jugar al azar con el destino de cada uno de ustedes y de Equestria!

Gritó a los cuatro vientos, seguidos de un rugido colectivo a favor de su profecía.

—¡Pero aun tienen salvación, podemos evitar que los humanos invadan Equestria si tomamos nuestros deseos de sobrevivir y nos dirigimos al bosque para destruir por completo el proyecto "Energía Everfree"!

Un "si" colectivo se hizo escuchar por gran parte de la multitud.

Doom aprovechó para sacarse la capa y dejarla a un lado para imponerse como líder de la multitud, revelando así su cutie mark, la cual consistía en un poni blanco con un estilo parecido a la de los vitrales del castillo de las princesas parado en dos patas con unas llamas a sus pies, simbolizando su profecía de destrucción.

—¡Vamos todos, tomemos el destino de Equestria en nuestros cascos! —saltó de la caja y lideró a la multitud en una estampida hacia el bosque.

Todos esos ponis iban con el sólo deseo de convertirse en héroes de Equestria que serían reconocidos por salvar al mundo.

Twilight sólo era capaz de ver en cámara lenta como ese grupo iba sin dudarlo a destruir su trabajo. Cada pisada retumbaba en su mente junto con cada grito de aliento que se daban entre ellos para no titubear, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, era incapaz de olvidar aquellas acusaciones.

Pero un resplandor puso fin a la carrera.

—¡Suficiente!

Celestia junto con algunos guardias reales se hicieron presentes en la escena.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —exclamó Twilight poniéndose a su lado.

El resto de las mane se juntaron con Celestia quien inspeccionaba el lugar en busca del responsable.

—Quiero que el poni responsable por este disturbio de un paso al frente —ordenó.

Doom sin dudarlo se puso en frente de la multitud para enfrentar a la princesa.

—Aquí estoy princesa.  
—Así que tu eres el famoso Doom Prophet del que tanto hablan por aquí, aun con las circunstancias actuales es un placer conocerte.  
—Igualmente.  
—Pareces calmado, explícame entonces ¿Qué hacías con esta multitud?  
—Sólo quiero evitar que algo malo suceda en Equestria princesa, yo tampoco quise recurrir a esto pero no encontré otra manera.

Celestia se sorprendió por lo tranquilo y sereno de su respuesta, no se inmutaba con nada.

—Entonces no me dejas más opción que arrestarte, guardias espósenlo.

Pero en esa fracción de segundo Doom provocó otro destello que cegó a todos los ponis del área, permitiéndose recoger su capa y ponérsela nuevamente para usar su hechizo de camuflaje.

Pero un aura dorada lo envolvió y lo levitó unos dos metros del suelo.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste con ese truco, pero necesitaras más que eso para evadirme, ahora si espósenlo.

Los guardias le colocaron los grilletes en las patas y un anillo anti magia en el cuerno.

—Mis pequeños ponis, no teman, voy a solucionar todo este malentendido para garantizar su seguridad, no intenten ir al bosque porque mis guardias protegerán toda el área hasta encontrar una solución —luego dirigió la mirada a los elementos y a Spike—. Será mejor que vengan conmigo hasta que la situación se calme.

Sin dudarlo regresaron a Canterlot para buscar refugio de la posible hostilidad de Ponyville.

A lo lejos Zecora presencio todo el espectáculo, en especial la cutie mark de Doom que era exactamente lo que el bosque intentaba comunicarle de una forma confusa.

«¿Cuál es la verdad que debo aceptar?» pensó.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Estamos a muy poco de alcanzar al prologo de mi primer fanfic en cuanto a historia, así que en el proximo capitulo esten atentos para sincronizar ambos capitulos cuando les indique.**

**Otra cosa, si Dios quiere para el proximo capitulo tendremos la portada oficial y un dibujo base de Doom Prophet hechos por unos amigos de FB.**

**Voy a inaugurar el espacio de Reviews respondiendo los reviews del primer capitulo por parte de:**

**Linkwarriorx0: Gracias por el review amigo taringuero ^^**

**Azofel-Raz: Gracias ^^**

**Mario: Gracias por las palabras ^^**

**Tipo: *precuela**

**soulnova: Gracias, eso de Zecora siendo mentora se me ocurrio al paso.**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
